Benzheen
Benzheen, officially called the Emirate of Benzheen, is an Arab state in southwest Asia on the southeast coast of the Arabian Peninsula. It is bordered by Trucial Abysmia to the southwest, and the United Arab Emirates (UAE) to the south. The coast is formed by the Strait of Hormuz and Gulf of Oman forming Benzheen's coastal boundaries. Its capitol is Khasab. For a period, Benzheen was a moderate regional power, but over time, as its power declined, the emirate came under heavy influence from the United Kingdom, though Benzheen was never formally part of the British Empire, or a British protectorate. Benzheen has long-standing military and political ties with the United Kingdom and the United States, although it maintains an independent foreign policy. In November 2010, the United Nations Development Programme (UNDP) listed Benzheen, from among 136 countries worldwide, as the nation most-improved during the preceding 40 years. According to international indices, Benzheen is one of the most developed and stable countries in the Arab World, and has the highest per-capita income on Earth. Until 2016, Benzheen was an absolute monarchy in which the Emir of Benzheen exercised ultimate authority but its parliament had some legislative and oversight powers. However, in January of that year, a coalition of student protestors and military leaders overthrew the Emir of Benzheen, replacing him with an interim government composed of the cabal of military generals who engineered the coup. On 20 January, the Emir ceded all authority and transferred power to the Armed Forces of Benzheen. The military immediately dissolved the Benzheeni Parliament and promised to lift the Emir's "emergency laws". Benzheen's military government is currently being led by Colonel Faroud. Its capital is Benzheen City. History Battle of Benzheen Cobra invaded the wealthy nation of Benzheen from neighboring Trucial Abysmia in 1991. The nation's leader, the Emir of Benzheen initially asked for help from the US government, who mobilized the G.I. Joe Team, but he eventually turned to Cobra Commander to arrange an end to the conflict. Many Joes died while trying to repel Cobra forces in Benzheen, notably the majority of Battleforce 2000. Casualties in Battle of Benzheen MUX History In 2016 Americans, Autobots, and Russians travelled to Benzheen to try to win a tank contract there. During the trial, Benzheen was attacked by forces from nearby Trucial Abysmia. The combined Autobot/G.I. Joe/Russian team drove the Trucial Abysmian forces back from the Benzheen border, although the Benzheen government was ultimately overthrown from within and a new pro-Abysmian military government was formed. Benzheen's military government is currently being led by Colonel Faroud, who is rumored to be seeking nuclear weapons. In 2019, the atmosphere in Benzheen is one of fear. Col. Faroud has been cracking down on all dissent, jailing and torturing protestors and journalists. After initial support by Trucial Abysmia, relations have cooled between the two countries, and there is military buildup along the border. There’s also been suspicious construction on the desert – a massive prison complex with enough firepower and troops to take over a small country. There’s something going on there. References Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Benzheen is a peaceful if poor country and part of the Ottoman Confederacy. Pre-MUX History 1990 - Citing economic interest, the United States stages a massive invasion of Al-Alawi, Saudi Arabia, Iran and Iraq. Human rights leaders, specifically those in China, condemn the act which included the jailing and eventual exile of Iraqi leader and Nobel Peace Prize recipient Saddam Hussein. 1991 - In response to US aggression, remaining Arabian countries band together to form the new Ottoman Empire, with the purpose of peaceful defense against enemy invasion. Notes * Sneak-Peek was later revealed to have survived his injuries. Category:1991 Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Member states of the Arab League Category:Arabic-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabian Peninsula Category:Islamic states Category:Middle Eastern countries Category:Persian Gulf countries Category:Ottoman Confederacy Category:Shattered Glass locations Category:Western Asian countries Category:Emirates Category:Western Asia Category:Member states of the United Nations